1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a logically partitionable data processing system. This invention further relates to the facilities and method to provide for logical partitions whose contents are protected against unauthorized inspection and alteration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some data processing systems are capable of being logically partitioned. Examples of such systems can be found described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,903 issued to Guyette et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,541 issued to Bean et al. Logical partitioning allows the establishment of a plurality of data processing system images within a single physical data processing system. Each system image, in turn, is capable of operating as if it were a separate and independent data processing system. That is, each logical partition can be independently reset, initial-program loaded (IPLed) with an operating system that is potentially different for each logical partition, and operate with different software programs using different input/output devices. Logical partitioning is in common use today because it provides its users with flexibility to change the number of logical partitions in use and the amount of physical system resources assigned to each partition, in some cases while the entire system continues to operate.
Some data processing systems in use today provide specialized services to other data processing systems, particularly when they are interconnected in a network of data processing systems. These providers of specialized services are often called server systems, while the systems to which they provide services are called client systems. Some of the server systems are provided by the manufacturer as a completely functional system for a particular purpose and are not user programmable. An example of such a system is the system described in copending application Ser. No. 08/148,091 entitled SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR PARALLEL PROCESSING OF COMPLEX READ-ONLY DATABASE QUERIES, filed Nov. 4, 1993 and incorporated by reference herein. Another example is the system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,739 issued to Elko et al. and incorporated by reference herein. These server systems often incorporate protective measures to prevent the exposure of proprietary information or tampering with hardware or software facilities that might compromise a product warranty.
Because of these protective considerations, servers have not been provided as logical partitions in a logically partitioned system.